The One Where Emma is Forgotten
by baby-j
Summary: It's Christmastime and Monica and Chandler go shopping and they think they have everyones gifts, but they feel like they've forgotten somone, and they did. Who is it and will they get a present?
1. The Part Where Monica Forgets

The gang was at Central Perk drinking their coffee and Rachel brought Emma.

Rachel: "So, do you guys have your Christmas shopping done yet?"

Phoebe: "Oh, I do! I went the day after Thanksgiving. It was really crowded."

Joey: "I think I'm gonna do mine last minute."

Ross: "Why, so you can get us stuff from a gas station again?"

Joey: "Hey, you weren't complainin when you got that soda!"

Rachel: "How about you, Mon?"

Monica: "Yeah, I'm waiting for Chandler to get ready to go. I have a lot of stuff already."

Joey: "So, if Chandler doesn't go, I won't get a Christmas present?"

Monica: "No, you just might not get the thing you want."

Joey: "Damnit, Chandler go shopping. I really want that coffeemaker!"

Phoebe: "Joey, don't you have a coffeemaker?"

Joey: "I did."

Phoebe: "Well, what happened to it?"

Joey has a flashback of last week when Chandler was over and the football hit the coffeemaker and it fell off the counter and broke.

Joey: "Chandler broke it."

Chandler: "No, Joe, you're the one who was supposed to catch it."

Joey: "But you told me you'd get me a new one. Now get off your ass and go with her!"

Chandler: "But-"

Joey: "Shut up and go!"

Chandler and Monica finish up their coffee and go.

Phoebe: "I can't believe she's that quiet. Most babies never shut up."

Rachel: "Pheebs, she's asleep."

Phoebe: "Oh, that would explain it. Hey Joey, I was thinking. Why do you need a coffeemaker when you can come here anytime?"

Joey: "Because it's not really mine."

Rachel, Ross and Phoebe: "Then who's is it?"

Joey: "Chandler's."

Rachel: "Joey, Chandler hasn't lived there for over a year."

Joey: "Yeah, but he left it there."

Phoebe: "That's weird. Why would Chandler have a coffeemaker?"

Joey: "Duh. He obviously drinks coffee." Ross looks at his watch.

Ross: "Well, it's 3. Time to get Ben."

Phoebe: "Tell him I said hi." he leaves.

At the store……

Chandler: "Ya know, Mon, I just didn't wanna say anything in front of the others, but that was my coffeemaker."

Monica: "Does Joey know?"

Chandler: "I don't think so. I think he thinks it's his."

Monica: "Well you need to tell him. Anyways, what do you think my mom and dad would like from us?"

Chandler: "Well, I dunno. Why don't you ask them?" She looked at him and rolled her eyes.

Monica: "I found something. I think I have something for everyone. Let's see, mom and dad, Ross, Rachel, Joey, Phoebe, Ben…I feel like I'm forgetting someone."

Chandler: "Me?"

Monica: "Nope, I already got you something."

Chandler: "Really? What?"

Monica: "Do you really think I'm gonna tell you?" He rolls his eyes and they get in line.


	2. The Part Where Rachel Finds Out

At Monica and Chandler's apartment……

Joey: "So, who'd you guys buy for?"

Monica: "Um…Mom, and Dad, Ross, Phoebe, Rachel, Ben, each other, and you."

Joey: "Is that all?" He was watching them wrap presents.

Chandler: "Yeah. That's the only people we know worth buying for."

Joey: "What about Emma?"

Monica and Chandler: "Who?!"

Joey: "Emma. Rachel and Ross's daughter, your niece. Do I need to go on?"

Monica: "Damnit, Chandler why didn't you remind me?" She slapped him on the arm.

Chandler: "Me? Why do I have to remember everything?"

Joey: "You guys can always go shopping now!"

Monica: "Joey, it's 10 o clock on Christmas Eve. Every store and restaurant is closed. Rachel is gonna hate me."

Joey: "Unless…"

Chandler; "Unless what?"

Joey: "Ask Phoebe or Joey if they have anything to give her. Oh wait, I am Joey. Don't ask Joey, he doesn't have anything." Monica ran up to the phone and dialed Phoebe. Of course, she didn't have anything.

Monica: "You don't think Rachel will care, do you?"

Joey: "No, neither will you when she kills you."

Chandler: "It's not so bad. Joe, what'd you get her?"

Joey: "I dunno. I just remembered that I don't need to do last minute shopping, I had mine in my closet the whole time."

Monica: "Well, you guys don't think Rachel will care if I tell her we can go shopping for a present because I don't know what to give her, do you?"

Joey: "Are you kidding? She might get offended and think you're saying she's too expensive and takes everything back."

Chandler: "Joe, she is too expensive and takes everything back."

Joey: "Well, there ya go. Tell her you'll take her shopping." There's a knock at the door.

Monica: "Who is it?"

Rachel: "It's Rachel and Emma."

Phoebe: "And Phoebe."

Monica: "Come on in, the doors unlocked." They try and open the door.

Phoebe: "Uhh…Mon, no it's not." Joey opens the door.

Joey: "What's wrong, guys?"

Rachel: "I need a babysitter for about 15 minutes."

Monica: "What's wrong with Phoebe?"

Rachel: "She said she doesn't want to and she came over because she was bored."

Monica: "I guess we could do it, although we're wrapping presents. Why can't Ross?"

Rachel: "Are you joking?"

Monica: "No, Rachel, he does have a son he takes care of."

Rachel: "Well, I'm already here, so here's her stuff and I'll be back as soon as I can. I need to get something at the gas station out of town."

Monica: "Do you need a car?"

Rachel: "No, that's okay."

Joey: "What do you need to get? I have stuff I can give you."

Rachel: "Well, Joey, what I need I don't think any guy would have unless he was a woman."

Phoebe: "Rachel, if you mean what I think you mean, I have some at my house."

Rachel: "Really?"

Phoebe: "Yeah. You can stay here and I'll get some of mine for you." Monica, Chandler, and Joey looked at each other.

Rachel: "What's wrong?"

Monica: "Nothing, nothing's wrong. Hey Rach, would you like to go shopping for a Christmas present with me tomorrow."

Rachel: "Sure. Who are we shopping for." She muttered Emma's name really low.

Joey: "Emma. She forgot to get Emma a present." Rachel's jaw dropped.

Monica: "Not purposely. Chandler made me forget." Rachel looked at him.

Chandler: "Why me? Why is it always my fault?"

Phoebe: "Great, a fight on Christmas in front of a baby. This brings back memories."

Joey: "You can remember when you were a baby?"

Phoebe: "No, see I fought in front of my baby with my husband." Everyone gave her s strange look

Joey: "You had kids when you were married? Where are they now?"

Phoebe: "No, not in this life, in one of my past lives."

Everyone else in the room: "Ohh." Rachel and Monica go back to fighting.

Rachel: "How could you forget Emma?"

Monica: "I dunno. She was just born and I had a bunch of people to buy for."

Rachel: "Yeah, how many?"

Monica: "8 or so."

Rachel: "Fine, you can go this year. I'll go shopping with you tomorrow, but only because you owe me and you're one of my best friends." There's another knock at the door.

Everyone: "Who is it?"

Ross: "It's Ross."

Phoebe: "Yeah, come on I, but check and see if the door is unlocked first." He came on in.

Ross: "What's up?"

Phoebe: "You missed it all. Rachel and Monica got into a fight because Monica forgot Emma."

Ross: "Um…Ok. I thought I'd come over since I saw everyone here."

Phoebe: "Yay, now we can have a party! We can go get our presents and we can have Christmas now!"

Joey: "The woman has a point. Now everyone go home and get their presents and bring them here."

Rachel and Ross: "But…"

Joey: "Just go, we can wait. You can leave the baby here." They left and went to get the presents. They came back about 15 minutes later.


End file.
